East High Fast Forward
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: This is the story of the Next Generation East High Students. It all starts with Troy moving his family back to his hometown. It might be a while before I post the first chapter, because I'm trying to make the chapters super duper long. Haitus.
1. Trailer

In a place where teenagers step in the same places their parents did, and wish to follow their dreams, 2 students come to the town their dad grew up in.

"Dad, why do we have to move before High School starts!"

"Yeah, seriously!"

"Your father wants to go back to where he grew up, and all our old friends live there!"

"So you two should start packing."

"UGH!!!"

_**The Bolten Family:**_

Troy Alexander Bolten(36)

"You two, should start packing"

Gabriella Maria Montez-Bolten(36)

"All our old friends live there!"

Alexandra Marie Bolten(14)

"Alex, Alex Bolten"

Kylee Kayla Bolten(14)

"Whatever"

_**The Baylor Family:**_

Zeke Christopher Baylor(36)

"Good to see ya Troy"

Sharpay Evans-Baylor(36)

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella!"

Julianne Juliette Baylor(16)

"Hey, whats up?"

Taylor Alison Baylor(14)

"Sweet!!!"

_**The Evans Family:**_

Ryan Evans(36)

"Jazz Square?"

Kelsi Calandra Neilson-Evans(36)

"Well, yeah I wrote it"

Cali Candy Evans(16)

"Cali is in the HOUSE!"

Charlotte Charlene Evans(14)

"We're gonna be GREAT friends!"

_**The Danforth Family:**_

Chad Alan Danforth(36)

"Get your head in the game Troy!"

Taylor McKessie-Danforth(36)

"and my nailbuds? Still history!"

Vanessa Vinessa Danforth(11)

"Pssh... I don't need a babysitter!"

Cloe Jasmine Danforth(7)

"Can you buy me a Bratz doll?

**Coming semi-soon to a computer near you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Bratz, Nintendo DS, Nintedo Wii, Guitar Hero: World Tour, Barbie's, Polly Pockets, and I wish I owned a dog.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before this starts, I wanna tell you some things. Starting with the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, It belongs to Disney (I think) The Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii both belong to Nintendo. I don't know who Guitar Hero and its Guitars belong to, but I do know I own a Wii, DS, and A Guitar Hero (Only one of each... sorta... I have Guitar Hero: On Tour (and On Tour Decades) for the DS, and Guitar Hero: World Tour & Guitar Hero: Areosmith for the Wii) Kay????**

**And, Taylor and Julianne come in Chapter 2. They are Sharpay and Zeke's girls. Pretend they're much tanner than they are in the pictures on my profile.**

**If you have any ideas, or if you have **

It all started on a Sunday. 2 weeks before High School started. Dad and Mom had called a family meeting. Even Kittie and Puppie were there. They're our dog and cat. Kittie is a black chihuahua that we thought was a cat when he was born. He didn't bark at all. Puppie's ears were drooped down when we got her, and she's a calico cat. Funny, right? So it started with Dad saying it flat out.

"We're moving"

"That's great dad, have fun. Me and Alex will stay here with the pets, and you two can move anywhere you want." Kylee said.

"He means we're moving as a family…….. genius" I said to Kylee. We're fraternal twins. I look like mom, she looks like dad. We're as different as 2 people can be. Me=A & A- Kylee= B- & C+

"Well that's stupid" Kylee said, putting emphasis on the "that's" I rolled my eyes

"Dad, why do we have to move before high school starts?!" I exclaimed, upset

"Yeah, seriously!" Kylee said, as Kittie licked her leg.

"Your father wants to go back to where he grew up, and all our old friends live there!" Mom said, saying her first words at the meeting.

"So you two should start packing." Dad said, pointing at us, he put emphasis on the "you two" Kylee and dad are alot alike, except dad got A+.

"UGH!!!" Kylee said, annoyed.

"C'mon, we have only one room to pack, why pack now?" I asked.

"We're leaving on Tuesday" Mom said.

I grabbed Kylee's hand and pulled her upstairs as she pondered about whether they meant this Tuesday or next Tuesday. I, again, rolled my eyes.

We had an entire room full of boxes from when we had moved from California to Nevada 5 years ago. I got 4 boxes, and Kylee got four. We share a room, and it has a bunk bed. I'm on the top, because I keep my grades up. We have 2 doors to our room. Mine and Kylee's. We have our own bathroom, and a walk-in closet. It's in the middle of the room, so we separate it. The bed it in between the doors. The bathroom is right next to the closet. I started off with my snow globes. I put them all in little boxes, and put the little boxes in one of the big boxes. I saw there was still room, so I put my music boxes in it too. I have a little piano one that my Grandma Lucille gave me for my 7th birthday. Grandpa Jack gave me 20 hot wheels. Guess which present I liked better? Still room, I put the 20 hot wheels in it. I went over to the bed, and on my nightstand was a little fragile doll that Great-Grandma Maria gave me when I was 3. Kylee was playing her Nintendo DS Lite. She has a Pink one. I won 10 of them on a Radio contest, right after she got hers for Christmas. I have Pink, Blue, Red, Light Blue, Black, Green, Hot Pink, Orange, Silver, and White. Some of those colors aren't available for retail sale yet, I think. I also won a Nintendo DSI. It's Hot Pink. Cool, right?

"Why aren't you packing?" I asked her.

"Because your gonna do it for me?" she said in an obvious tone.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Call Nathan and Naomi" She said. Nathan and Naomi are the only other twins at our school. We have a club. We call it Club Twin.

"Why?" I asked.

"They'll help, and you need to tell them" Kylee said.

"Naomi's more your friend!" I exclaimed.

"SO WHAT?" Kylee said, mad that I was "making her bad at Sudoku" She stunk already. I rolled my eyes and Kylee paused her game. She got my phone and called Nathan.

"Hey Nathan? Can you and Naomi come over for a while? Yes it's Alex. My throat is really dry. I have a big announcement. And I wanna tell it, so don't ask Kylee. She isn't feeling well, and she's in the basement resting. See ya soon" Kylee said, doing her best Alex impersonation. She grabbed her DS and walked down to the basement. I walked to the door of our house. I got there just in time to hear the bell ring. I opened the door. Nathan and Naomi are identical, but Nathan is a boy and Naomi is a girl. Does that make sense? They both have curly black hair; Nathan's is short and messy. Naomi's is shoulder length and messy. She doesn't really care about it. They both have blue eyes.

"So what did you wanna talk to us about?" Nathan said as he led me and Naomi to my room. He saw the box of hot wheels, snow globes, and music players.

"Your parents are making you get ride of your most prized possessions?" He asked confused.

"No." Naomi said, acting like that was the stupidest thing in the world. Naomi can practically read my mind sometimes.

"I'm moving." I said.

"Where to?" Nathan asked.

"I don't even know that yet!" I said.

"Can I go say hi to Kylee?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, she isn't really sick, but she's gonna pay us to pack for her." I said.

"Guitar Hero?" Nathan asked.

"Probably" I said.

Kylee always plays Guitar Hero down there. We have a big-screen TV and a Wii down there. She plays that game twice as much as I do, and I beat her the first time I ever tried it. We got the Guitar Hero for graduating 8th grade.

So we had everything but most of the clothes and the big furniture packed in 4 hours.

"That's all we need in here for now. We're leaving on Tuesday, in the afternoon. So we'll back the big stuff and most important that day. Or we could pack all of this up, except for enough clothes to be until Tuesday, and then we can spend the night at your house for the next few days." I said.

Nathan shrugged, and Naomi started texting. After a minute she said "As long as it's OK with your parents."

We walked to where my parents were the kitchen. We have this weird food car. It's like… completely frozen. Like a freezer car! We also have an RV. We're probably gonna use that to move. I know we want to get everything in one trip, so we don't have to go back and forth. "Hey mom, can we pack everything in our room and then spend the night at Nathan and Naomi's until we leave?" I asked.

"I don't care." Mom said, sighing.

"What's up?" I asked, sliding onto the island so I could sit down.

"Oh well, I heard my old best friend, Taylor, had an accident. She fell down a flight of stairs and is in very bad condition. Her husband Chad, Troy's old best friend, isn't sure if she's gonna live. So we're leaving tomorrow. So please pack up everything, and go ahead and spend the night at Nathan & Naomi's house. "Mom said, crying.

Nathan and Naomi started walking back to my room. We got the sheets, mattresses, and all that. After 3 more hours, the only thing in the room were the stuff Kylee and I were gonna take to Nathan and Naomi's. They live next door, so it's really easy to get here early.

We went to the basement, where Kylee was playing Guitar Hero. She got booed off the stage.

"OK, so mom, what time do you want us back?" I asked. She had come down; our washer and dryer were down there.

"8:30" Mom said.

"OK, Love you" I said.

"Kylee lets pack this stuff up. We can take the guitar, because they only have one. And we can set up the Wii in the RV real quick." I said. And that's exactly what we did. Dad said he'd handle the TV and furniture. That was going into the moving van. So then Kylee and I got our suitcases and pillows and junk, and we walked to Nathan and Naomi's. That family is super high-tech. Everyone has their own phone. Even Nicole. And she's 3.

"LEXI!" Nicole exclaimed as I walked in the door.

"Nicky!" I exclaimed back at her, as she jumped into my arms. She's called me Lexi since she could talk. At first it was Leti, and then it evolved to Lexi.

"Hey Ma. Alex and Kylee are only staying tonight cuz they're leaving tomorrow." Naomi said.

"Lexi and Kyle are here?" Mrs. Mary Wheathers said. She's called me Lexi since I first became friends with Nathan in Gym. And Kylee became friends with Naomi in Science. They both hate it.

"LEXI! KYLES!" She exclaimed, and grabbed us both in a hug, Nicole came over and joined. She loves being the center of attention.

"Wanna go to the basement?" Nathan asked, after the hug had stopped.

Kylee ran to the basement, almost dropping our guitar.

I rolled my eyes. She left her suitcase. I grabbed hers and mine, and put them in Naomi's room. Nathan and Naomi have their own rooms, because we had that one room full of boxes. All the houses on our block are exactly alike. It makes it really easy for me to find the bedrooms.

We went down and Kylee already had the Wii set up and everything. "Who wants to play me?" she asked. Nicole volunteered. They played Misery Business by Paramore. Nicole was on Easy, and so was Kylee. Nicole beat her. We laughed. We spent almost all night playing the Wii. Then we finally went to bed at 2 a.m. We always sleep in the Basement. It's kinda weird. We never sleep in the living room, or Naomi's room, of course we don't sleep in Nathan's room.

And then, it was moving day. I woke up at 7:30. Kylee and Nicole were playing Guitar Hero. I was on the pull-out bed, Kylee, Naomi, and I had squeezed. Nathan was still asleep on his chair. It's a green recliner. I got my phone and did the wake-up rooster ringtone. Nathan sent it to me when they were on vacation on their Grandparents farm. It would wake him up every morning, so one day; he recorded it and sent it to me for fun. Nathan and Naomi woke up right away, and then Nicole beat Kylee at What I've Done by Linkin Park.

"Kylee, give up. A 3-year-old, who's only played it twice before, is kicking your but. You just don't rock enough!" I said. The next song they played was Eye of the Tiger. Nicole put hers on Medium and beat her. "C'mon Ky. Let's clean up. We can't leave a mess on our last day here." I said. "And you should tell all your other friends we're moving" I continued.

"What other friends? Everyone hates me because of you" Kylee said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. And I cleaned up my stuff. Then I went to Nathan's room with him. "What should we do?" I asked.

"Uh... Play Super Mario against each other?" he suggested. I tossed my blue DS to him. It's the one he always uses, but I own it. Naomi's is the white one. I got out my Hot Pink one. My username on it was AlexiRoxSox. We played the game against each other for 1/2 an hour.

"I should get going." I said. I went down stairs and Kylee was being beat by Naomi. "Kylee. Gotta clean up and get going." I said. "Whatever." Kylee said, completely ignoring me.

"OK, I'll just take all our stuff, and leave you here" I said, walking away with my stuff and Kylee's stuff.

"WHAT!?!" She exclaimed and she turned off the Wii, mid-song, and started running.

"Bye Nathan. Bye Naomi" I said, giving them each a hug.

"Bye Nikki" I said, as Nicole gave me a hug.

"Bye-bye Lexi" she said back.

"Bye Mary" I said to their mom.

And with that, we went to get ready to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

I hate moving day. It's so boring, especially the driving.

So Alex and I loaded our stuff up in the RV, and we rode with dad in the RV. Mom rode by herself in the moving van.

Alex started reading some book, so I turned the TV on. I popped in Hugs & Misses. It's my favorite movie of all time. Alex hates it. Alex moved to the passenger seat. She turned on her iPod, and continued reading. "Kylee Bolten, turn that movie off!" Dad exclaimed. He hates it too. :p

"Thanks dad" I heard Alex whisper to dad. So I turned on Guitar Hero. "Lexi, join me" I commanded.

We played for 2 hours. "Dad, are we there yet?" I asked for the 17th time.

"No, we're in Arizona. There's still another few hours." he said. I turned off the TV, to Alex's dismay, and went to my bed in the RV. We have a build in bunk-bed. I get the bottom. I say it's because Alex is paranoid that she'll get hurt, but I like the bottom because I don't have to work as hard just to get out of bed.

I fell asleep and woke up 10 miles away from wherever we were going.

When we got there, we parked in front of a beautiful house that looked slightly familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. This is where you two were born" Dad said, pointing at the house.

The house was amazing. It was a beautiful shade of tan on the outside, and it had 3 stories. Big change from our small one story Nevada home. There was a room on the second floor that had practically a wall of glass window.

"Do we get to choose our rooms?" I asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa already chose them for us." Dad said.

"I hope Grandma Lucy chose mine" I said.

Dad shrugged.

Grandma and Grandpa were waiting outside for us.

"Grandma! Can I see my room?" I asked.

She nodded, and led me inside. We walked up the stairs to the second floor. She pointed at a White door.

"That's yours" she told me. I closed my eyes, and opened the door, hoping it would be the glass wall one.

I slowly opened my eyes. It wasn't the glass wall room. It was a large room with light colored walls and a poster of a saying I always liked was on the wall above where my bed would go. Alex and I, our bunk bed could pull apart and be 2 beds. But Mom told me I would get my own bunk bed. Same for Alex.

I sighed, but silently so Grandma Lucy wouldn't be upset.

"Do you like it?" she asked,

"Yes" I said, and nodded with a smiled. Grandma left, and I tried to loosen up and get used to my new room. It was really pretty. It had a white wall, a light pink wall, a light yellow wall, a light green wall, and a light blue ceiling. The window was near where my bed was planned to be placed. Alex came up and said, "Nice room" and then went to the door to the right of mine. It had a hot pink door and a black "A" on the door.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alex shouted. I walked over to her room.

I couldn't believe what I saw. She had the window room. She had a red wall, a hot pink wall, a black wall, and a blue ceiling. Her reaction was just the way mine _**would**_ be.

I stormed back to my room. I saw there were 4 doors, besides the one I came in. There were two on the left, and two on the right. I opened the first one to the left. It was the bathroom. Next to it was the closet.

On the right were another closet and a door to Alex's room.

I went out to the RV and got my clothes. I started unpacking them into my new closets. One was my formal closet, and the other my casual. I went over to Alex's room.

"Hey, do you want our dresser?" I asked her.

"Nah, but I think the guest room needs one," Alex said, pointing to the room across the hall from her.

It had a small closet, about half the size of my half of our closet back in Nevada, and no dresser, just a bed and a desk.

So I went out and asked Dad to help me take it there.

Dad helped me with it, and with the bunk bed. I thought we were gonna take it to Alex's room, but when we got up there, Dad led us to my room. I went over to Alex's room, and she was getting a black wire one.

It had hot pink sheets and stuff, and 3 pink pillows, along with 3 black ones.

I went back down and got my knick-knacks, and put them in my room. I got my desk folded up, and brought it up, I put my laptop and stuff like that on it. I got my sheets, and Alex's old sheets, and put them on the bunk bed.

Your probably wondering what the poster above my bed said. It said, "Believe in Me... It's ALL about me ~~ Princess"

Princess is this girl, about my age, and she has her own website, and her own country. It's an island in the Pacific. She speaks English, and me and her e-mail frequently. She's also a singer, dancer, and actress, along with being a writer, a clothes designer, and a film maker. I found out about her with a class project. We were assigned to write an essay about a royal person, and we were assigned who to write it about. I got Princess. Her real name is Princess Rosalynn Lea Ransey, but she's known as Princess, because that's what she's been called by her dad since she was born. I unpacked more, and I mostly got my items in my room. I decided to go for a walk. I put on my bright pink flip-flops, and a pink colored hat, plus a hot pink vest over my light pink shirt. The vest had a pocket, and I put my Lavender LG Scoop in it. Lexi has a black one.

I told mom and dad I was going just down the street a few blocks. Next door, I saw a group of 3 girls come out of the door, and down the sidewalk was a blond on a skateboard. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, a black shirt, black converse, and a black backpack. "Are you Kylee Bolten?" one of the girls asked, as they caught up with the skateboarder. I nodded.

"I'm Julianne"

"I'm Cali"

"I'm Charlotte"

"And she's Taylor"

Just then two little girls, probably about 10 or 11 and the other 7 or 8. "CALI" "Charlotte!" "Taylor!" Julianne!" They shouted, running towards the 4 girls. Taylor was the skateboarder; Julianne looked kinda like her, only slightly more tan.

Cali had dark hair, dark eyes, and light skin, and Charlotte had black glasses, and dark-ish hair.

"So, nice to meet you. Oh, and this is Vanessa and Cloe." Julianne told me. Taylor and Charlotte were both quiet, and texting.

"We were just headed to your house, and our parents were gonna come later. We didn't want you to know, but your Grandma is planning a surprise potluck party tonight. For weeks, she's been talking about 'I hope Kylee and Alex come soon, I haven't seen them in forever'" Cali continued.

"Weeks?" I asked confused. They just sorta made me go towards the house.

We walked up stairs, after Grandma and Mom said OK. Taylor and Charlotte went to Alex's room, Julianne and Cali to my room. Cloe and Vanessa went back home. So I got to know Julianne and Cali, and I found out that Julianne and Cali are 16, and they wanted to hang out with me!

So after a while, they went home and said to keep my parents on the second floor until 6:00. I nodded, and then I went to my parents' room. They had it all set up. I was amazed. I told Alex to keep them busy, so I could continue my walk. While I was walking, Taylor was still skateboarding. Up and down the street, all alone. I decided to go get Alex's old skateboard, the one she got a new one so she just doesn't use it. I remember two years ago, Alex tried to teach me how, but we only got to going and turning.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey. Your skateboard is...." she started; I knew she wasn't really thinking positive thoughts about it. She looked at it longer, and finally said something.

"Sweet!!!"

I kinda giggled.

"It's Alex's old one. She had this, then got a new one and just didn't use it." I explained.

"Yeah, she showed us her skateboard she got for her birthday." Taylor said.

"_**Our**_ birthday" I corrected her.

"You two have the same b-day?" she asked.

"We're twins" I said. She looked surprised.

"Fraternal twins" I said. She had a look of understanding on her face.

"So can you do any tricks?" Taylor asked. Suddenly, Charlotte appeared from her house.

"Uh... kinda" I said, looking at my feet.

I got going and tried to do a thing Alex tried to teach me that I forgot what it's called. Didn't work.

I fell on my butt. Luckily my pants are so tight, I barely felt it.

"Pretty good for a beginner" Taylor said, looking and Charlotte, urging her to agree. Charlotte just nodded.

"Whatever" I said. Then suddenly my phone started blasting Misery Business by Paramore. I picked up at

"In the business of misery lets take it from the top, she's got a body like a...."

"Hello?"

"Hey Kylee, where are you?" I heard a male voice say. My eyes got wide. It was my ex-boyfriend Justin. He's Junior this year, and he got the entire high school turned against me.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to get back with you" he said.

"TOO LATE, I'M LONG GONE, TOO FAR AWAY" I said, yelling into the phone and then I hung up.

I think Tay and Char started feeling awkward. So Taylor started to change the subject. It worked.

"Wanna come see what's gonna be mine in a little more than a year?" Taylor asked.  
"You got it?!?!" Charlotte exclaimed/asked.

Taylor led us to her house in the backyard. There was a brand new Taurus in a huge shed with a T on the door.

"Awesome!" I explained.

"All I get is a Ford Focus" Charlotte said.

"All I get is a blue bomb" I said. They looked at me funny.

"We have a blue Dodge Neon. It's really loud." I explained.

"What does Alex get?" they asked.

"A new car, similar to yours" I said, pointing to Taylor's car. We all went in the car. She plugged her iPod into it and pressed a button on the steering wheel.

"USB" She said.

"USB" the car said back.

"Play Artist, Paramore" she said.

"Playing artist, Paramore" only it said Paramore as pair-uh-more-a. We all laughed.

"I wouldn't think you'd like Paramore" Taylor said as Crushcrushcrush started.

"I love them. There are only two things Lexi and I can agree on: Paramore is Awesome and Guitar Hero Rocks" I said.

"I have it for my DS" Taylor said.

"Me too" Charlotte said.

"Cool" I said.

"We're gonna be GREAT friends!" Charlotte said, obviously happy.

"Kinda strange, you guys seem like you would be better with Alex." I said.

"We really only have a few things that our friends have to be like. They have to like Paramore; they have to like Guitar Hero..." Taylor started.

"And they have to be friendly!" Charlotte and Taylor said at the same time. I laughed.

"So... we should probably go back to my house, or gather up some supermarket food?" I said, joking at the last part.

"Please, the supermarket is practically a 3 hour walk from the house farthest down the road!" Taylor said, as Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"OK. Let's just go hang out. But steer clear of Grandma Lucille, she'll wanna tell us all about how my parents met and it was love at first sight, and blah blah blah" I said.

Taylor and Charlotte giggled like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

"No, I'm serious. I've heard it about 3 million times, because she never remembers that shes already told it to me." I told them.

"She tells it to us at school when she brings a cake for Valentines Day every year." Charlotte told me.

"She loves telling us about my dad, and our other Grandma, Grandma Maria, is always telling us about our mom." I said.

A few minutes later, we walked through the front door......


	4. PLEASE READ!

Everybody, I'm extremely sorry to say this, but I have major writers block, if you like this story, you'll PM me for ideas. I'll try to fit as many ideas as possible if you send any in. I'm really sorry.

Love

-T-


End file.
